Une fleur dans le désert
by DodieRogue-et-sabaku-no-lumina
Summary: Qu'arrivetil quand une Sakura n'a plus personne pourl'entraîner.. Et qu'une âme charitable lui propose de venir avec elle, pour l'entrainer...et peut être même plus qui sait...


Titre : Une fleur dans le désert

Genre : Romance, action, humour, un peu de drame

Résumé : Qu'arrive-t-il quand une Sakura n'a plus personne pour l'entraîner.. Et qu'une âme charitable lui propose de venir avec elle, pour l'entrainer...et peut être même plus

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas...

Dodie : Il m'appartiendront un jour ! Muahahahahahahaha

SnL:J'espère que tu me donnera gaara!

Dodie : Je vais y réfléchir lol

Auteurs : sabaku no lumina & dodie rogue

Commentaires des auteurs :

Dodie :J'suis motivé... hihihi, je sens que ca va être bien cette fic !

SnL:Oh que oui on va s'amuser!lol!Et les commentaires vont fuser! Dodie ; J'espère °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 1°

Par un après midi de juin, une jeune femme d'environ 18 printemps, errait dans les ruelles du village de Konoha. Sa longue chevelure rose cascadait gracieusement dans son dos, pour retomber doucement sur ses fesses. Son badeau frontal était attaché à sa cuisse. Ses grands yeux vert cherchaient inlassablement quelques choses à faire. Et oui, Sakura ne savait pas que faire... Naruto était partit depuis déjà cinq longue années..Avec Jiraiya, pour s'entraîner. Sasuke, quand à lui, était encor auprès de Orochimaru.. et n'était apparement pas décidé à revenir sur sa décision. Kakashi, lui, passait son temps à courrir après Iruka, comme si ca vie en dépendait.. Tsunade, quand à elle, était débordée par la tonne de paperasse s'accumulant sur son bureau.. Résultat des courses ? Qui pourrait bien entraîner une fille au cheveux rose, qui avait grand besoin de leçon pour s'améliorer ? Elle vait décider de s'entraîner d'arracher pieds pour être plus forte et ne plus être un boullet pour ses coéquipiers, mais comment progresser toute seule ? Bonne question.. On ne progressait pas dans ce cas, réponse simple, et brève.. Sakura soupira doucement. Que faire ? Une tête rouge apparut dans son angle de vue, elle suivit la personne jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage et entendit que la personne en sorte.Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir gaara en tenue de kazekage.Apparemment ,il semblait aussi surprit qu'elle.

.-Tiens ,euh sakura c'est ça?

.-Oui!Que fais-tu ici?

.-Et bien tsunade-san et moi venont de signer le traiter de paix entre konoha et suna.

.-Ah bon?C'est géniale!Pour fêter sa je t'invite au resto si sa te dis!

Sakura lui sourit et gaara accepta volontier.Arriver au restaurant de ramen et après avoir passer commande, sakura fixa le nouveau kazekage .il tourna la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

.-Au faite qu'elle était les condition du traiter de paix?Parce qu'il y a bien des conditions n'est-ce pas?

Gaara la regarda franchement admiratif.Elle avait une très bonne connaissance des procèdés utilisé lors de ce genre de situation!Ce genre de connaissances ne sont pas à portée de tous ,il devait bien le reconnaitre!

.-Konoha et suna vont procèdé à un échange!Pour une durée indéterminée ,un ninja de chaque village devra aller dans celui de la nouvelle alliance.Celui de suna sera kankurô mais pour votre village rien n'a encor été déterminer.

-"Oh, je vois... Hé bien.."

Elle sourit doucement, songeuse. A la fin de la soirée, il se quittèrent sur un sourir de la part des deux. Sakura, avant de rentrer à son appartement, car ses parents étant mort, elle habitait un appartement, elle passa au bureau de l'hokage. Celle-ci lui permis d'entrer, après le coup frappé à la porte. Tsunade était assise à son bureau, en train de réfléchir. Elle se redressa à l'entrée de Sakura.

-"Sakura, que fais-tu ici ?"

-"J'ai était au restaurant avec Gaara aujourd'hui, après qu'il soit sortit de votre bureau.."

-"Mh, oui, et alors ? "

-"Il m'a parlé du traité..et de ces conditions.."

-"Oui..d'ailleur, je cherche toujours quelqu'un de notre village pour aller à Suna.. quelqu'un qui accepterais, et pas quelqu'un que je dois forcer à aller..je n'aime pas forcer les gens.."

-"Alors...laisez-moi y aller.."

Tsunade se redressa, franchement surprise

-"Toi, sakura ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?"

-"Ici, à Konoha, je n'ai plus personne avec qui m'entrainer.. Ils sont tous partit ou occupés.."

-"Alors tu pense qu'à Suna, quelqu'un pourra t'entrainer pour que tu deviennes plus forte ? "

-"Oui, c'est cela.."

L'hokage se tut quelques instants, semblant réfléchir.

-"Bon, très bien.. tu ira donc à Suna. Je pense que vous repartirez demain après-midi, le temps que je prévienne Gaara, et que tu ais préparer tes affaires" -"Bien, Hokage Sama"

Sakura s'inclina légèrement, avant de tourner des talon et de sortir du bureau. Elle retourna ensuite chez elle, un sourir flottant sur son visage. Et elle s'endormit ainsi. Le lendemain ,elle se leva toute guillerette.Elle prépara son sac et un messager vient la chercher pour la mener au bureau de l'hokage. Elle le suivit et entra ,gaara se leva par politesse et lui sourit.

.-Alors c'est toi qui va venir à suna avec moi?

.-Oui!J'èspère que cela ne te dérange pas!

Il sourit et lui présenta une siège.Elle si assit avec une grâçe féline et tsunade lui tendit divers papiers. Elle le pris et les parcourrut du regard.Des papiers confirmant que désormais elle serait sous la tutelle de suna no kuni.Elle les signa avec soulagement et gaara se leva pour signaler que l'entrevue était finie.Il se dirigeat vers l'entrée du bureau sakura sur les talons.Il ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent hors du village.

.-Pourquoi?

Sakura redressa la tête ,surprise.

.-Mh,Qu'y a-t-il?

.-Pourquoi as-tu voulut venir à suna?

Son regard se voila et gaara regretta presque d'avoir poser saquestion /presque j'ai bien dit presque/(il me semblait aussi).Sakura était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas une branche d'arbre et ce la prit en pleine face. Elle tomba dans les airs et roula sur elle-même pour se receptionner à terre.Gaara atterit non loin d'elle ,un sourire amusé attacher à ses lèvres.Elle frotta son crâne douloureux et baissa la tête honteuse.

.-Te marre pas sa fait mal!

Elle fit semblant de le frapper ,il ria et lui lui attrapa le poignet.

.-Allez montre-moi ça à la place de faire l'andouille!

Elle se laissa faire docilement et rougit lorsqu'il posat une main douce sur ses cheveux.Il tata longuement sa tête à la recherche d'une éventuelle bosse et regarda son front.Soudain ,il fut pris d'un véritable fou rire /il doit être mimi comme cela/.

Sakura fronça les sourcils ,indécise.

.-Quoi?Que se passe-t-il?

.-Ha ha ha !Tu vas avoir une énomre bosse sur le front!Ha ha ha ha! (moi ca me donnerais envie de lui coller quelques chose sur le sien XD )

Elle rougit vraiment gênée.Il ne manquait plus que ça!Une bosse sur son front qu'elle trouvait déjà assez protubérant.Il ria encore un instant ,essuya les larmes au coins de ses yeux et sortit une petite boite de sa poche. /C'est pas une bague de mariage comme dans ma première fic je vous rassure XD/ Il ouvrit la boite et plongea ses doits dedans.Ils en ressortir imprégnés d'une crême blanches / SnL qui bave devant son odri : Ouaaaaaaaaah!Pourquoi il fait pas sa avec moi?Snif./Il la plaça légèrement sur la bosse naissante. Et sourit à sakura.

.-Tu ressembles à une petite fille comme cela!

.-Grompf!C'est bon on peut y aller là?

.-Mais bien sur!Au faite tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!Pourquoi as-tu voulu venir à suna avec moi?Tu semblais presque soulagée de quitter ton village.

Sakura le regarda bizarrement et déclara avec une certaine froideure.

.-Plus rien ne me retenait là-bas.Et ce n'est pas en restant à rien faire que je vais progresser dans mes justus!J'espère trouver à suna ce qu'il n'y a pas à konoha!

Il la fixa intensément ,une lueur de respect au fond de ses magnifiques prunelles vertes./Ah lala ,il est trop chou/ (Oué.. c'est vrai.. )

.-Et qu'est-ce qu'il n'y a pas à konoha?

.-...Un professeur ,un ami et surtout un... un amour!

Si il en fut surpris, Gaara n'en laissa rien voir. Sur un hochement de tête, tout les deux se relevèrent d'un même geste. Il se remirent ensuite en route pour Suna. La suite du chemin fut plus calme pour notre fleur de cerisier. Mis à part peut être le désert.. La chaleur..la chaleur...et la chaleur. Gaara, qui marchait à coté d'elle, avait l'air de ne pas en être affecté le moin du monde, mais elle, elle suait à grosse goutte, elle était en nage dans ses vêtement, et elle ne pouvait pas enlever son haut sans risque l'attentat à la pudeur. Quoique...vue que le désert était...désert, il n'y avait ps trop de problème. Au bout d'encor quelques mètres, Sakura s'éffondra à genoux. Gaara, surpris, revint sur ses pas pour s'agenouiller à coté d'elle.

-"Ca ne va pas ?"

Sakura, à genoux, penchée en avant, les paumes des mains plaqué sur le sable chaud, pris un air dramatiquement exagéré.

-"Laissez moi la maître, car je puis vous assurez que je ne pourrais faire un pas de plus sans tomber dans une déshydratation profonde.."

Gaara sourit légèrement, amusé.

-"Tu n'a pas pensée à prendre une gourde avec toi ?"

Sakura sortit sa gourde de sa poche, et la retourna, goulot vers le bas, pour lui montrer qu'il ne restait pas une seule goutte d'eau.

-"Oh..c'est assez embêtant.."

-"Assez oui.."

Sans un mot, Gaara sortit sa propre gourde, et la tendit à Sakura. Celle-ci, en la prennant, put remarqué qu'elle n'était même pas entamée. Surprise, elle releva ses yeux vers lui, avec une interrogation muette. Pour toute réponse, le kazekage haussa ses épaules. Elle sourit alors doucement, avant de boire à la gourde. Cela faisait un bien fou. En le remerciant, elle lui rendit la gourde encore à moitié pleine.

-"Pas de quoi.."

Il se remirent alors en route. Sakura, enfin rafraichit, et Gaara, moin lourd d'une demi-gourde d'eau.

.-Dis-moi ,tu n'as pas un peu chaud avec toute cette chaleur et ses efforts!

Il eut un nouveau sourire moqueur,genre de dire :'tu réalise à qui tu parle?' Elle fronca les sourcils et se releva hautaine et lui déclara d'un ton de défi:

.-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es kazekage que tu es meilleur que moi!

.-C'est ce que l'on verra lors de l'entrainement!

Elle le regarda étonnée et s'arrêta dans son élan pour le fixer à son aise.Il était vraiment dans son élément.Une petite brise vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux et elle rougit un peu en bafouillant:

.-Comment ça les entrainements?Quels entrainements?

.-J'ai décidé de t'entrainer personnellement.C'est bien pour cela que tu es venue non?

.-Oui ,mais pourquoi veux-tu t'en occupe personnelment?

Il sourit et lui dit un regard mystérieux.

.-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt!

SnL: Voilà je pene que l'on pourrait s'arrêter là!Tu ne penses pas dodie?

Gaa: Enfin c'est pas trop tot!

SnL: C'est pas sur de se finir!Gaara!

Gaa: Oui quoi?

SnL: Je t'adore mon gaara!

Saku : Et moi la dedans!

SnL : Demande à dodie de faire un dialogue avec toi!

Saku : Et elle est où dodie?

SnL: Appelle là maitre!Y 'a que moi qui peut l'appelée ma dodie chérie!

dodie : Ouai... Moa, c'est maitre

Saku : Oh maitre vénérée...

dodie : Oui ? Saku : Je sais pu...

dodie : ... -.-

SnL: faut pas t'en faire elle é blonde! Allez revieuws pleaze!


End file.
